


There For You

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fibro Cecil, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil was re-educated again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There For You

Carlos hummed softly as he ran the comb through Cecil’s hair. He paused a moment when he came to a knot, working carefully to get it out before finishing. He set the comb down, running his fingers through Cecil’s black hair to check for any snags. “Good?”

  
“Hm,” Cecil responded.

  
He smiled sadly and started to braid Cecil’s hair the way he knew he liked it. “I love you,” he assured him. “You know that?”

  
“Hm.”

  
“My sweet foolish Cecil,” Carlos sighed. When he finished with the braid he moved to sit in front of Cecil. Slowly he waved a hand in front of his face, sighing sadly as Cecil failed to react at all still. “They really did it this time, huh?”

  
“Hm.”

  
Tenderly Carlos pulled Cecil into his arms, cradling him as he slowly started to sway from side to side. “Well I am here,” he promised. “I will wait until it wears off, honey.”

  
Slowly Cecil clutched onto Carlos, burying his face in his shirt.


End file.
